One More Night
by CHOcocolate
Summary: Just SuLay fanfiction- Keadaan rumah tangga mereka hancur saat salah satu dari mereka mulai merasa jenuh dan bosan -Brengsek? Pengecut?. Mungkin semua itu adalah ujian dalam membina sebuah bahtera rumah tangga.


**.**

**.**

**One More Night**

_**Pair: **_Suho & Lay

_**Warning:**_ AU! Marriage Life.

_**Lenght:**_ Oneshoot

_**Rated:**_ T _–little bit M_

.

.

.

_**-Seoul, Oktober 20xx **_

_**00:35 am... **_

.

.

**CEKLEK! **

**BRAK! **

Hari sudah benar-benar larut. Bahkan pergantian hari sudah dimulai sejak tiga puluh lima menit yang lalu. Namun sepertinya namja ini tidak perduli akan semua itu. Ia tetap pulang larut malam setiap harinya.

.

**Tap! Tap! **

"Yixing..."

_Sial.. _

Umpat namja itu dalam hati. Langkahnya terpaksa terhenti saat suara itu menginterupsi dirinya.

"...dari mana saja kau hari ini?" Namja bernama Yixing itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalik tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara. "Apa Sehun sudah _tidu-_"

"-Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, ZHANG YIXING!"

Nafas namja dihadapan Yixing memburu. Terlihat jelas jika namja itu berusaha menahan emosinya di depan Yixing.

,

"A-aku.."

"..dari rumah Wu Fan lagi?" Yixing otomatis mendongak untuk menatap namja dihadapannya, "_Y-ya_." Yixing menjawab lemah.

Joonmyeon tertawa remeh. Lalu menatap Yixing sangar.

"Kau sudah lupa dengan status mu sebagai _istri_ku dan _ibu_ dari Sehun, eoh? Menghilang entah kemana setelah menjemput Sehun di sekolah dan pulang ke rumah saat anak itu sudah tertidur dengan pulas, apa itu tugasmu sekarang?!" Joonmyeon membentak emosi. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya.

.

"-lalu, apa tugasmu sebagai _kepala keluarga_ disini hanya untuk bermesraan di ruang kerja dengan sekretarismu itu?" Yixing menyambung perkataan Joonmyeon dengan lirih.

"..._Ka-_ Apa?!"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap manik kelam Joomyeon dalam.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu perilaku 'busuk' mu di luar sana, hah? Kau kira aku seperti istri-istri di luar sana yang hanya membutuhkan uang dan hartamu saja, eoh? JAWAB AKU KIM JOONMYEON!" Yixing menarik sebelah kemeja Joonmyeon. Merematnya dengan erat sambil memandang mata Suho lekat-lekat.

"-Jika kau boleh menduakan ku, kenapa aku tidak boleh seperti itu, hah? Kau anggap aku apa, Joonmyeon? AKU BUKAN BONEKA YANG BISA KAU PAJANG DIRUMAH! Aku manusia! Aku tidak bodoh! Jangan mentang-mentang aku lemah, kau bisa dengan seenaknya mempermainkan diriku, JOONMYEON!"

.

"-CUKUP, YIXING!"

.

Joonmyeon menepis tangan Yixing kasar. Mimik wajahnya mengeras. Namja tampan itu bergegas meninggalkan Yixing dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

**BRAK! **

Yixing jatuh terduduk dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Isakannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terdengar. Sekuat apapun ia menahannya, isakan itu masih saja terdengar. Pertengkaran seperti itu memang sudah menjadi 'makanan' sehari-hari bagi Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, mereka sering bertengkar di depan buah cinta mereka sendiri, Sehun. Semua dimulai sejak Yixing berkunjung ke kantor suaminya tersebut. Namja manis itu tidak sengaja melihat dengan jelas bagaimana suaminya tersebut tengah bercumbu dengan sekretarisnya di ruang kerja.

.

Yixing diam.

Ia berharap segera bangun dari mimpi buruknya tersebut. Namun ia tidak bisa. Semua yang ia lihat saat itu kenyataan. Benar-benar terjadi.

Yixing merasa sangat bodoh. Bodoh karena terlalu mempercayai suaminya tersebut. Sampai-sampai hal sefatal itu baru saja ia ketahui saat hendak mengantar bekal makan siang milik Joonmyeon. Tapi Yixing masih bisa bersyukur karena ia masih bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri daripada mendengar dari orang lain.

.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika berita perselingkuhan suaminya tersebut sampai terdengar ke telinga orang lain. Bisnis Joonmyeon pasti akan hancur. Terlebih hanya perusahaan itu yang Joonmyeon miliki sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Joonmyeon pasti menderita. Dan Yixing masih belum sanggup untuk melihat Joonmyeon menderita.

Sesakit-sakitnya Yixing dalam menjalani kehidupan, diduakan oleh suaminya jauh lebih sakit dari apapun. Namun sekuat apapun Joonmyeon menyakitinya, Yixing tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Joonmyeon.

Dan kini Yixing merasa...

_Ia mulai tak sanggup menjalani ini semua._

.

.

.

"Umma? Umma?" Yixing membuka matanya berat saat merasakan tubuhnya diguncang sesuatu. Dan kurang dari lima detik, Yixing sudah dapat melihat anaknya dengan jelas.

"Pagi, Sehunna..." kata Yixing serak.

"Umma tidur di sampingku lagi? Bukankah aku sudah besar, umma? Jadi tidak perlu ditemani lagi." Sehun berucap polos. Yixing tersenyum sambil mengusap surai anak semata wayangnya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Umma rindu pada Sehun. Apa itu tidak boleh? Ooh, ya.. Umma lupa. Sehun kan sudah besar. Maka'nya sudah tidak membutuhkan umma lagi. Iya 'kan?"

"Ya! Umma! Sehun masih sayang umma, tau!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um.."

"Umma tidak percaya-"

"..Aaa... Umma~"

"Hhaha... Arraseo. Buktikan pada umma, sekarang."

.

**CUP! **

Yixing menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir mungil Sehun menyentuh permukaan pipi kanannya. Dan Yixing mengakui, bahwa satu-satunya kekuatan Yixing untuk bertahan sampai saat ini hanyalah karna Sehun. Hanya Sehun.

"Arraseo. Sekarang cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Umma akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." Yixing bangkit dari posisinya sebelum akhirnya Sehun bertanya,

.

"Appa dimana?"

Nafas Yixing tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dengan terpaksa ia menatap Sehun ragu.

"..A-appa. Appamu sedang sibuk. Maka'nya tidak bisa mengantarmu. Umma saja, ne?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Lalu menatap ummanya sendu...

.

"Umma bertengkar dengan appa lagi, ya? Iya kan?"

_Oh, God... _

Yixing tersenyum kaku. Ia lupa bahwa anaknya sangat cerdas. Ya, cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui masalah yang terjadi diantara kedua orangtuanya.

"Sehun, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap. Umma akan memasak sarapan untukmu dulu." Yixing mengecup kening Sehun sejenak sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

**BRAK! **

Dan saat pintu itu tertutup, airmata Yixing kembali mengalir...

.

.

.

"Kris, maaf aku selalu menyusahkan dirimu dan Tao."

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam secangkir kopi di meja dengan erat.

"...kau bicara apa, Yixing-ah? Aku dan Tao sama sekali tidak disusahkan oleh dirimu. Kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri," Kris berucap pelan. Yixing masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia belum berani menatap Kris secara langsung.

"-Saat itu... A-aku minta maaf. Joonmyeon jadi salah paham saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin merebut dirimu dari Tao. Hanya saja, aku butuh ketenangan di rumah mu.." kata Yixing lirih.

.

Kris menyesap kopinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku dan Tao sangat mengerti keadaanmu. Jadi tidak usah ragu untuk meminta bantuanku dan Tao. Anggap saja rumah ini rumahmu juga." Namja bernama asli Wu Yi Fan itu tersenyum tulus. Yixing mengangkat kepalanya. Membalas senyuman dari Kris.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu,"

.

"-dan... Uhm, Yixing?"

"...ya?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering menangis lagi. Matamu sudah hampir sejenis dengan mata Tao, sekarang.." Kris terkekeh pelan. Yixing tersenyum hambar.

.

"Kris..."

"Hum?"

"..bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku bercerai dengan Joonmyeon?"

.

Kris terdiam cukup lama. Ia menatap Yixing ragu.

"K-kau yakin?" Yixing menghela nafasnya berat. Ia hanya memandang hampa meja di hadapannya.

"Yakin ataupun tidak yakin, aku harus memilih keputusan yang tepat. Aku tidak boleh egois untuk menahan Joonmyeon tetap bersama ku. Kami pasti akan terus bertengkar dan bertengkar. Pertengkaran kami sungguh tidak layak untuk Sehun. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima keadaan itu. Jadi menurutku, ini keputusan paling tepat untuk kami,"

"-Kau mencintainya..."

"...tapi dia tidak, Kris."

.

Kalimat pamungkas keluar dari mulut Yixing. Namja manis itu menutup matanya sejenak. Rasa sesak segera melingkupi dadanya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. Ia tidak boleh egois. Ia mencintai Joonmyeon namun Joonmyeon tidak mencintainya. Terlalu menyakitkan menerima kenyataan seperti itu. Yixing tahu, perasaan tidak mungkin bisa dipaksakan...

Oleh karena itu, Yixing lebih memilih untuk berpisah daripada mereka berdua sama-sama tersiksa.

Dan Yixing rasa...

Itu keputusan terbaik.

.

"Well... Aku tidak bisa melarangmu. Toh, jika aku melarangnya, kau juga pasti akan membantah," Kris menepuk punggung Yixing.

"...Lakukan hal-hal terbaik untuk dirimu. Buat semuanya menjadi nyaman. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Fighting!" Kris mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada Yixing. Seketika Yixing tersenyum,

"Terima kasih, Kris. Terima kasih banyak..."

.

.

.

"Umma..."

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca ke sumber suara.

Ooh...

Sehun. Anak itu berjalan menuju ranjang Yixing sambil membawa boneka rusa miliknya. Matanya terlihat setengah menutup dan rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan.

"Ada apa, chagi? Kau belum tidur, eoh?" Sehun menggeleng imut. Perlahan ia menaiki ranjang Yixing dan memeluk ibunya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..." kata Sehun serak.

.

Yixing mengusap lembut kening Sehun lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Mau umma temani tidur?" tanya Yixing sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk.

Anak itu menguap sejenak sebelum kembali melesakkan kepalanya ke dada milik Yixing.

"Kita pindah ke kamar mu, otte?"

"...ung, arraseo,"

Yixing bangkit dari posisinya. Membopong tubuh Sehun dari kamarnya. Sehun hanya diam. Bahkan saat Yixing merebahkan tubuh Sehun ke kasur, Sehun sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aish, anak ini. Tadi dia mengatakan tidak bisa tidur. Dan sekarang dia malah sudah tertidur pulas.." Yixing menggerutu pelan.

.

Yixing menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sehun lalu mengecup keningnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

_**BRAK! **_

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya kaget saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah ruang tamu. Dengan segera namja manis itu berlari kecil ke tempat itu untuk memeriksa keadaan di sana.

"Joonmyeon, hyung..."

Yixing bergumam lirih saat melihat suaminya berdiri diambang pintu.

.

Aah...

Tidak. Keadaannya tidak baik.

Joonmyeon terlihat mabuk berat. Ia terlihat sempoyongan. Aroma minuman keras tercium jelas oleh hidung Yixing. Terlebih saat ini Joonmyeon hampir ambruk jika Yixing tidak menahannya.

"Hyung... Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Yixing susah payah karena menahan beban tubuh Joonmyeon.

.

"...Kyung..hh..soo.. Hik.. Kyungsoo~" Joonmyeon mulai meracau tidak jelas. Tangannya menggapai bahu Yixing lalu memeluknya erat.

.

**GREP! **

"-Hyung..."

Yixing terdiam. Sedikit perasaan hangat menerpa dirinya. Joonmyeon memeluknya. Hal itu terakhir kali Joonmyeon lakukan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Rasa senang Yixing langsung pudar saat mendengar Joonmyeon menggumamkan nama lain...

.

_-Kyungsoo_.

.

Yixing tahu itu nama sekretaris Joonmyeon. Sekuat mungkin Yixing menguatkan batinnya dan menahan air matanya.

Tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya.

Posisinya di hati Joonmyeon sudah tergantikan...

.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Yixing menuntun tubuh Joonmyeon ke kamar mereka.

Yixing merebahkan tubuh Joonmyeon di kasur. Dengan perlahan Yixing melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki Joonmyeon lalu ia berusaha membuka lilitan dasi Joonmyeon. Namun saat Yixing melakukan itu, Joonmyeon membuka matanya dan menarik tubuh Yixing sehingga menindih dirinya.

**DEG! **

Jantung Yixing berdetak kencang saat Joonmyeon menatap manik kelamnya. Dalam posisi ini, Yixing dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Joonmyeon menerpa wajahnya.

Hangat.

Memabukkan..

Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, Joonmyeon mulai menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yixing. Yixing menutup matanya saat bibir itu mulai bergerak menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Sangat lembut. Benar-benar lembut.

.

Yixing mulai terbuai oleh permainan bibir Joonmyeon. Bahkan kini, suaminya tersebut mulai menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yixing.

"-ugh..."

Yixing melenguh saat tangan nakal Joonmyeon mulai meremas pinggangnya. Tubuh Yixing benar-benar melemas seketika saat tangan lain Joonmyeon menelusuri tulang punggungnya secara perlahan.

Joonmyeon membalik posisi mereka. Menghempaskan tubuh ramping Yixing di kasur empuk mereka.

Yixing kembali melenguh saat bibir Joonmyeon mulai turun menuju rahangnya. Bibir Joonmyeon mulai bermain-main di sekitar daerah itu sebentar. Membuat Yixing kini mendesah tertahan.

.

"..hyungh!"

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya dan refleks menarik kerah kemeja Joonmyeon saat lidah dan bibir Joonmyeon mulai bermain di lehernya. Dan Yixing menutup matanya erat saat kembali menerima rangsangan-rangsangan khusus dari Joonmyeon.

"-Hyungh..hh... Cukuph.." Yixing menepuk punggung Joonmyeon agar Joonmyeon menghentikan aktivitasnya. Namun sepertinya namja tampan itu masih enggan untuk melepaskan 'santapannya' malam ini.

Joonmyeon bergumam tidak jelas lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Yixing hanya bisa pasrah saat Joonmyeon kembali mencumbu dirinya dan mulai membuka dua kancing piamanya...

_'Oh, Tuhan... Selamatkan aku,'_ batin Yixing miris.

.

.

.

Yixing membuka matanya perlahan saat cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"-Akh! Ssh..."

Yixing memekik tertahan saat merasakan bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri. Dan Yixing baru mengingat sesuatu...

'

Err- _tadi malam._

.

Yixing kira semua itu hanya mimpi. Namun ternyata tidak. Yixing dapat melihat baju-bajunya masih bertebaran di lantai sedangkan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah. Yixing menghela nafasnya berat.

Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Tinggal dengan Joonmyeon akan terus menyiksa batinnya. Meski mereka sudah membina bahtera rumah tangga selama 11 tahun lamanya, Yixing merasa...

Ini jauh dari apa yang mereka harapkan dulu.

Masalah terus datang satu persatu. Menguji kekuatan cinta mereka berdua. Membuat Yixing belajar lebih banyak akan rumitnya hidup berkeluarga di dunia ini. Namun sepertinya Joonmyeon mulai jenuh dengan semua itu.

.

Awalnya Joonmyeon masih bisa mengalah dan mencoba bertahan untuk buah cinta mereka. Tapi sekarang batas kemampuan Joonmyeon mulai berkurang.

Mungkin ia sudah bosan dengan Yixing...

Jenuh dengan kehidupan monoton yang mereka jalani...

Terdengar _-brengsek_ memang. Namun yang namanya perasaan tidak bisa dipaksa, bukan?

Yixing kini hanya pasrah dan pasrah. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti jalan takdir yang ada. Pasrah dengan takdir yang akan membawanya...

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Yixing lihat saat keluar dari kamar adalah Sehun yang sudah duduk di meja makan dengan sepiring spaghetti.

"Umma! Ayo kesini! Spaghettinya enak, loh..." seru Sehun semangat saat melihat sosok ibunya keluar dari kamar.

Yixing berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan. Wajah bingungnya tak tertinggal saat mendengar suara alat masak beradu di balik tirai dapur.

.

"Hunnie, siapa yang mema-"

"-Oh! Yixing, kau sudah bangun,"

.

Mulut Yixing masih terbuka sangking kagetnya. Kini ia menyaksikan Joonmyeon keluar dari dapur dan menarik tangannya lembut untuk duduk di meja makan.

"...coba ini. Aku sendiri yang memasaknya." Joonmyeon meletakkan sepiring masakan Itali dengan topping saus tomat dan daging serta keju itu di hadapan Yixing lalu duduk berhadapan dengan istrinya tersebut.

Tangan Yixing yang memegang sendok masih mengambang di udara. Bola matanya perlahan menatap Joonmyeon dan Sehun bergantian.

"Umma! Ayo dicoba! Itu enak, loh..." Sehun berucap tidak sabaran. Yixing berdecak pelan lalu mulai memasukan sesendok makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Sehun dan Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan intens. Terlebih saat Yixing masih mencoba makanan itu dengan wajah datar.

.

"-bagaimana rasanya?" Joonmyeon bertanya.

Yixing mengangguk. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu menatap Joonmyeon dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Ini enak-"

"...Yess!" Yixing semakin heran saat Joonmyeon dan Sehun berhigh five ria. Apalagi saat ini Joonmyeon bertingkah seperti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi pada mereka sebelumnya. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon lekat-lekat sementara yang ditatap masih sibuk menyuapi Sehun. Hal tersebut membuat sang anak bingung dengan tingkah kedua orangtuanya.

"Appa, aku sudah kenyang.." Sehun meraih segelas air putih lalu meminumnya cepat, "..aku mau pergi ke rumah Lulu dulu, ya. Annyeong!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Joonmyeon.

.

Hening.

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua.

Joonmyeon dengan santainya meraih piring Yixing dan menyuap sesendok spaghetti ke dalam mulutnya. Lagi-lagi Yixing hanya memperhatikan pergerakan Joonmyeon tanpa ada sedikit suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yixing.

.

"Ck, Sehun sangat hiperaktif, Yixing. Aku tidak menyangka, _anak kita_ bisa tumbuh sampai seperti itu..." Joonmyeon memulai topik pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

Yixing terhenyak.

_anak kita_...

Mungkin hanya kalimat sederhana yang terlontar dari mulut Joonmyeon, tapi hal tersebut benar-benar berdampak besar pada Yixing.

"..Yixing, kau kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," Joonmyeon berucap heran.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, hyung. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi berubah 180 derajat kembali?" tanya Yixing balik.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dalam.

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat.

"-aku hanya ingin bersikap baik padamu. Apa itu salah?"

Yixing terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak.

"...hyung,"

.

Joonmyeon berdehem pelan sambil masih menyuap sesendok spaghetti lagi kedalam mulutnya. Yixing merasa paru-parunya menyempit. Ia ingin mengatakan 'hal itu' sekarang. Tapi, ia rasa saat ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Hyung, a-aku ingin kita b-bercerai..."

"Uhuk! UHUK!"

"H-hyung!"

.

Yixing membulatkan matanya lalu dengan segera memberikan segelas air putih pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon meraihnya dan meminumnya cepat.

"Hhyung..." lirih Yixing pelan.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Cerai ?!" sentak Joonmyeon. Yixing hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu, Joonmyeon pasti kesal, marah, kecewa.

Yixing sudah siap menerima itu semua.

"Cerai, Yixing?! Kau bilang, Cerai? Lalu kau tidak memikirkan masa depan Sehun, hah? Memangnya kau bisa membiayai Sehun sampai besar nanti? Kau masih butuh aku, Yixing. Aku masih ayah dari Sehun! Kau mau ia hidup tanpa ayah, eoh?" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing garang.

.

Yixing meremas tangannya sendiri. Air matanya sudah mengumpul di sudut matanya. Ia yakin, kristal bening itu sudah siap meluncur kapan saja...

"Aku mengerti semua itu, hyung. Aku masih menyayangi Sehun. Tapi aku juga orangtua Sehun. Aku ibunya. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat Sehun menderita tanpa ayah. Tapi, tidak kah kau peduli dengan perasaanku, hyung? Sikap mu seperti ini membuatku sakit. Jika kau benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, lebih baik kau ceraikan aku, hyung..." Yixing bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Joonmyeon dengan air mata yang mengucur deras.

Sementara itu Joonmyeon mengacak rambutnya kasar. Mimik wajahnya mengeras.

"Arrgh!"

**PRANG! **

.

Gelas itu melayang dari meja. Menghantam tembok dengan kencang. Membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Sama seperti keadaan hati Joonmyeon saat ini.

.

.

.

_Drrt... Drrt... _

Yixing mengusap air matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya meraih Handphonenya. Dan nama 'Kris' yang terpampang jelas di sana.

_PIB. _

"Yoboseyo?" jawab Yixing serak.

"_Aah, Yixing! Aku butuh bantuanmu. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_ tanya Kris di seberang sana.

"Anni. Aku tidak sibuk," jawab Yixing lagi.

"_Oh, baguslah. Uhm, aku ingin- hey, tunggu dulu. Kau menangis?"_ suara Kris terdengar khawatir. Yixing berusaha menetralkan suaranya.

"A-anniyo. T-tadi kau ingin meminta bantuan apa, Kris?" Yixing berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Aish! Ya sudahlah- tadi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menemani ku memilih tas Gucci yang bagus untuk Tao. Dan setau ku, kau adalah satu-satunya orang terdekatku yang hobi mengoleksi tas. Jadi? Bagaimana? Kau mau?"_ tanya Kris dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu mu,"

"_Bagus! Kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu"_

"Aku di taman biasanya" jawab Yixing pelan.

"_Tunggu aku. Sebentar lagi aku sampai disana..."_

_PIB. _

Sambungan telepon terputus. Yixing mengehela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon saat ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, lelah. Sekarang ia terpaksa menemani Kyungsoo -err Sekretarisnya _-atau mungkin kekasih gelapnya-_ untuk berbelanja di Dongdaemun. Namja tampan itu hanya terlihat mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan beberapa baju yang menarik.

Joonmyeon sudah mulai bosan. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Karena biasanya Yixing tidak pernah memintanya untuk menemani namja berdimple itu berbelanja. Joonmyeon tahu, Yixing benar-benar istri yang pengertian. Tapi Joonmyeon juga benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang membuatnya berpaling dari Yixing.

.

_-Bodoh_.

Kris bahkan pernah mengumpat dirinya seperti itu. Namja China-Canada itu sepertinya sudah benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk menyadarkan Joonmyeon. Dan saat ini hubungan persahabatan mereka sudah merenggang.

.

"Joonmyeon, hyung. Kau suka ini tidak? Sepertinya ini cocok untukmu," Kyungsoo menyerahkan setelan Kemeja dan Jas berwarna -err terang.

"Aa, Kyungsoo.. Sepertinya ini terlalu aneh," tolak Joonmyeon halus.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya. Hanya Yixing yang tahu seleranya, tahu apa yang ia suka, tahu _tentang-_

"..Yixing?" Joonmyeon tanpa sadar berucap seperti itu saat tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Yixing di toko Gucci yang berada di seberang tempat ia dan Kyungsoo berada.

"-Ciih, bersama Wu Fan lagi," gumamnya kemudian.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Err, tidak. Uhm, Kyungsoo sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar." ucap Joonmyeon cepat.

"-Lalu, ini bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan belanjaannya yang menumpuk.

Joonmyeon berdecak pelan.

.

"Kau belanja saja dulu. Nanti aku yang bayar." Ucap Joonmyeon lalu dengan cepat melesat pergi menuju tempat Yixing berada.

Joonmyeon mendesis sebal saat melihat kedekatan Kris dan Yixing. Wajah Joonmyeon saat ini memerah. Nafasnya memburu. Bahkan kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Yixing, ikut aku."

"Joonmyeon, h-hyung?" Joonmyeon tidak menghiraukannya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Yixing.

"Tidak semudah itu, bodoh."

.

Langkah Joonmyeon terhenti saat merasakan tubuh Yixing tertahan.

"-Lepaskan, Wu Fan. Kau tidak punya hak untuk menahan istriku," Joonmyeon berucap sinis.

Kris baru saja ingin memaki Joonmyeon, namun tatapan mata Yixing membuatnya terhenti sesaat.

"Nah? Sudah selesai Mr. Wu? Boleh aku membawa pergi Zhang Yixing dari sini?" Joonmyeon masih melayangkan deathglarenya pada Kris. Sementara itu, Kris hanya bisa mendecih sebal.

"...Jika aku menemukan Yixing menangis lagi karena dirimu, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengambil Yixing darimu dan membawanya tinggal bersamaku dan Tao di China..."

"Ciih, omong kosong."

.

Ash!

Rasanya ingin sekali Kris melayangkan sebuah 'sentuhan manis' telak di wajah Joonmyeon. Namun lagi-lagi, tatapan Yixing seakan-akan memohon kepada dirinya agar tidak membuat masalah dengan Joonmyeon.

"Kau rupanya benar-benar sudah bosan hidup, Kim Joonmyeon." Geram Kris sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Terserah apa katamu, Wu Yi Fan. Aku tetap akan membawa Yixing pergi dari sini,"

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sosok Joonmyeon dan Yixing sudah berlalu di hadapan Kris.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Joonmyeon menyeret Yixing masuk ke kamarnya. Ia segera mendorong Yixing duduk di kasur mereka dengan paksa.

Yixing hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap Suho.

"Huh, ku kira hanya aku yang selingkuh. Ternyata kau juga. Dasar tidak tahu malu. Kau merebut kekasih hobae kita, Yixing? Haha... Hebat sekali," Joonmyeon mencibir Yixing.

"I-ini bukan seperti y-yang kau kira, hyung. T-tadi Kris meneleponku... Dan... Dan-"

"OMONG KOSONG!" bentak Joonmyeon.

Yixing terdiam. Matanya yang sedari tadi berkaca-kaca kini sudah mulai meneteskan kristal beningnya.

.

"Persetan dengan semua alasanmu! Tinggal jujur saja, kau juga berselingkuh di belakangku kan, Yixing?! IYA KAN?! JAWAB AKU, BODOH!"

_KRIEET... _

"U-umma.. A-appa.."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu kamar mereka. Kini anak mereka, Sehun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan hidung memerah dan mata yang sembab.

.

"-hunna..."

Yixing beranjak menghampiri Sehun. Berjongkok di hadapannya dan menangkap pipi bulat anaknya tersebut.

"U-umma... Hiks... Umma menangis lagi?" tanya Sehun sesenggukan, "-Jangan bertengkar lagi. Ku mohon.. Hiks." pintanya kemudian. Yixing menatap wajah anaknya sendu. Dengan terpaksa ia tersenyum lembut dan membelai lembut pipi anaknya tersebut.

"S-sehunna... Kembali kedalam kamar saja, ne? Umma janji tidak akan bertengkar lagi. Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu, nak." ucap Yixing lembut. Sehun masih sesenggukan. Ia akhirnya meninggalkan Yixing dan Joonmyeon untuk kembali tidur di kamarnya.

Yixing tersenyum miris. Ini benar-benar buruk...

.

Yixing menutup pintu kamarnya dan Joonmyeon dan saat ia berbalik, Joonmyeon sudah menyodorkannya sebuah map sedang.

"-ini apa?" tanya Yixing pelan sambil membuka map berisi kertas-kertas itu.

"Kau ingin kita bercerai, kan? Itu semua berkas-berkasnya. Aku sudah menandatangani semuanya. Kita tunggu prosesnya saja." ucap Joonmyeon datar lalu berjalan melalui Yixing yang membantu di tempatnya.

"-Oh, ya. Jangan khawatir, hak asuh Sehun sepenuhnya ada di tanganmu." ucap Joonmyeon sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya cepat.

.

Yixing terdiam di tempatnya.

Ia tersenyum miris. Setitik air mata akhirnya lolos kembali, membasahi pipi porselen sang namja berdimple. Ia mencoba berfikir positif,

_Penderitaanku dan Joonmyeon akan segera berakhir._

.

.

_**'Kita tidak akan tahu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan? Itu semua kehendak Tuhan...' **_

.

.

_**Seoul, December 20xx **_

Salju-salju yang berjatuhan di luar sana tidak menghentikan persidangan Yixing dan Joonmyeon hari ini. Yaah, mereka berdua hanya duduk dan mendengarkan ocehan sang hakim yang benar-benar menguras emosi karena sangat panjang dan bertele-tele...

.

_'-padahal intinya sama saja. Aku dan Yixing akan berpisah.'_ tutur Joonmyeon dalam hati.

.

Ia melirik ke arah Yixing.

Namja itu terlihat biasa saja. Masih dengan hikmat mendengar kan si hakim tua. Sedangkan Joonmyeon sudah mati kebosanan. Ia perlu pergi sekarang juga.

Sidang selesai setelah melewati 2 setengah jam lamanya. Hak asuh anak memang sepenuhnya jatuh pada Yixing. Dan sebentar lagi, Yixing dan Sehun akan pindah ke Mokpo.

Setidaknya, hanya tempat itu yang cocok untuk di tempati Yixing dan Sehun, berdua.

.

"Hey, jagoan.."

Joonmyeon berjongkok di hadapan anaknya dan menahan bahunya sejenak. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"-Dengar dan ingat kata-kata appa ini. Aku dan umma mu memang sudah berpisah. Ini semua bukan karena kami tidak sayang padamu. Tapi malah karena kami sayang padamu. Jagalah umma mu. Kau anak laki-laki yang kuat. Appa yakin kau pasti bisa. Dan... Yang terpenting-"

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak, menatap manik kelam milik anaknya tersebut.

.

"... Aku tetap appa kandungmu. Selamanya akan begitu. Kau bisa mengunjungi appa, kapanpun kau mau. Arra?" Yixing yang menyaksikan keduanya hampir saja meneteskan airmatanya. Bahkan Sehun sudah berurai air mata daritadi.

"Appa, aku menyayangimu!" Sehun menerjang Joonmyeon dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

Joonmyeon balas memeluk anaknya.

"Baiklah, nak. Appa mempercayai semuanya padamu, okay?" Sehun mengangguk saat Joonmyeon mengusak rambutnya.

Dan setelah Joonmyeon bangkit, namja tampan itu tampak mengulas sebuah senyuman.

.

"Terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku," ucap Yixing pelan.

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu." timpal Joonmyeon.

"-err, yang jelas jangan lupakan semua kenangan kita," Joonmyeon tersenyum kikuk.

Yixing tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak akan, hyung. Sekali lagi terima kasih,"

"..baiklah. _Selamat tinggal_."

Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya saat Yixing dan Sehun berjalan melaluinya. Semakin lama punggung mereka semakin mengecil dari pandangan Joonmyeon.

_'Ini saatnya memulai hidup baru...' _

.

.

.

_**Epilog **_...

Udara segar di daerah Mokpo membuat suasana hati setiap orang akan merasa damai. Lima bulan berpisah dengan Joonmyeon sudah mulai membuat Yixing terbiasa.

Dan saat ini Yixing sedang mengaduk adonan kue dengan ringan. Ia sengaja membuka jendela di dapurnya lebar-lebar agar udara sejuk dan pemandangan laut yang indah mampu memanjakannya.

.

"UMMA! Cepat kemari!"

Yixing terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Sehun. Dengan segera ia meletakkan adonan kuenya serta apronnya lalu berlari ke tempat Sehun berada.

"Umma, dengar itu." Sehun menunjuk televisi mereka yang menayangkan sebuah berita. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Namun ia mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama.

.

.

_"-Presdir utama 'Kim's corporation' di temukan meninggal dunia di apartemennya. Para polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan secara besar-besaran mengingat perusahaan itu sedang berada di puncak tertingginya saat ini. Dan menurut hasil visum, di temukan dua bekas luka tembak pada hati dan punggung korban. Jadi dugaan pertama para penyelidik saat ini adalah 'pembunuhan' yang di rencana. Karena mungkin saja ada orang yang terlalu iri pada sang presdir __**-Kim Joonmyeon**__.." _

.

.

Yixing membulatkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, setetes air mata meluncur melewati pipinya lagi...

"J-joonmyeon, hyung..."

.

.

...

**END! END! **

**Cho's talk :: **

Annyeonghasseo..

Cho imnida. Penghuni baru FFn. Well, gak bisa dibilang baru juga sih, soalnya Cho udah jadi reader disini dari kelas lima SD tapi baru berani publish FF saat sudah SMP /DUAKH/

Uhm, Cho masih belajar dan FF ini masih sangat sangat mempunyai banyak kekurangan. Jadi Cho harap, ada yang berminat untuk mereview FF Gaje plus Alay banget ini :3

Mungkin perkenalannya segitu saja (?)

Sekian dan terima Review (?)


End file.
